


a beneficial agreement

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [40]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Power Imbalance, Triple Drabble, but author intent and all that ;) so i'm tagging as ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius makes daisy an offer she can't refuse.





	a beneficial agreement

Daisy watches Kasius, his words washing over her mostly unheard. The drugs haven’t left her system yet, leaving her woozy.

Another Kree steps into her line of vision, laying a hand on Kasius’ shoulder, leaning in to whisper something to him.

Daisy strains to remember if she’s supposed to know her name, or position, but comes up blank.

“Sinara,”Kasius says, as if to answer Daisy’s question, delight in his voice.“What a maverick idea!” He takes her hand, raises it to kiss her knuckles.“Your mind never ceases to amaze, my darling.”

She simply tilts her head in reply.

Daisy twists her wrists. The shackles don’t give, not even a little.

The Kree return their attention to her.

“I’ve decided,”Kasius says, as if Daisy didn’t just watch Sinara suggest the plan to him,“that I will let your companions return to their time, in exchange for your cooperation.”

They’ve long left the Lighthouse, Kasius not wishing to give up his newest acquisition to his brother, to serve a kingdom out of his reach when instead he can carve out his own.

Daisy is long past wondering if her team has failed to come for her, or taken her at her word when she told them not to risk it, in those few minutes the Kree alloted for their goodbyes.

She’s also long past worrying at just how good it feels to let her powers flow freely, without restraint, without pain. The Kree serums are much more effective than the gauntlets she no longer wears.

She still spits defiance, sometimes.

“I wish I’d never met you!”

Sinara just tucks a strand of hair behind Daisy’s ear, quirks the corner of her mouth as if to say, _Keep telling yourself that._

Daisy will.

But she leans into the touch regardless.


End file.
